My Princess, My Love
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: Everyone is ready to begin the meeting of the Ring, but what happens when a group of girls join the Fellowship? Will the Fellowship survive? Will anyone die? Will the Fellowship fail? Will they succeed? Will the Fellowship find love with the girls? Or will be lonely? Who knows? Join my OCs on this journey! Please read and review my story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was supposed to be for "Keeper of my Heart", but since _someone_didn't enjoy it as much, I decided to write a story about how a group of girls joins the Fellowship on their journey. Sorry to everyone who liked "Keeper of My Heart."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OCs and the story plot.

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Guests

(Miluines's POV)

I was enjoying the view I had of my father's kingdom on my balcony when a maid entered my room, "What is it?" I asked when she called out my name. "Princess Lily, your father requires your presence in his study." the maid answered. "Thank you, you may go." I said as I came into the room. 'What has happened now?' I wondered. But you all don't know who I am, do you? I am Princess Miluines, firstborn daughter of King Arodon, heiress to the Kingdom of Caras*. I walked to my father's study and knocked twice to let him know it was me. "Come in, dearest daughter." he called from inside. I winced a little, but went inside without a problem. Inside my father's study, there are shelves that are full of books and documents with a large table for my father to use when he needed to. Father was sitting on his chair as he signed documents and read the papers that were all over his table. I went up to my father's table before bowing and murmuring "You called for me, father?" I heard my father in exasperation before complaining "Really, daughter? Must you do this to me every time?" I stood up from my bow and smirked before innocently exclaiming "I have no idea of what you are saying, dearest father! It is required for everyone to bow to their King!" Father snorted before the two of us shared a look and burst into laughter. This is why our people and I love my father - he is only strict when he needs to be, but when he doesn't, he acts like a young child. Our laughter continued for a few more moments before we stopped and sighed. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell has sent a request to us that all major representatives of every race on Middle-Earth go to Rivendell for a meeting." Father stated as he read a paper in his hands. My eyes lit up as I asked "Does this mean that my friends and I can go?" Father looked up from the paper to meet my pleading eyes and groaned. "If I say no, you will nag at me. If I say yes, you will be happy. What to choose?" he asked himself as amusement glowed in his eyes. "Please? Please? Please?" I asked with my hands clasped in front of me. Father sighed before nodding his consent. I squealed with happiness and hugged him tightly before asking "When do we leave?" "In a couple of hours. I will have the servants pack food for you and friends that will last you for a couple of minutes. You may take your dragons with you and anything else you want and need." he answered after I released him. "Thank you, Father." I said with a large smile before I left Father's study to go get my friends.

After I left Father's study, I went to my friend, Calemirneth's, home. When I reached her home, I was pulled inside by my other friend, Calithilneth. "Get ready, my friends, we are going on a journey!" I said when I saw my other friends inside. Aeglosdes clapped her hands together excitedly as her sister, Celeblasdes, smiled widely. "I'll give you all a chance to get ready." was all I said before I hurried back to the palace and packed a few clothes. I may be a princess, but that does not mean that I will be wearing dresses on this journey. In the back of my closet, I have several tunics and pants that I wear for riding my dragon, Midnight, and to make myself comfortable for journeys. Only several trusted maids, my father, my friends, and I know, but no one else does. I dressed myself in a light blue tunic and put on a pair of brown pants before putting the rest of my tunics, pants, and a couple of short dresses with extra long sleeves (think kimono with very, very, very long sleeves that reach 6 inches above your feet and a skirt that reaches 2 inches above your knees) in a bag. Then, I put on my pair of boots that had small hells and laced them up tightly before grabbing my bag and heading to where Midnight was in the forest behind the palace.

When I was near Midnight, I called out "Midnight, we have a journey! Come on!" Before I could blink, the shadows of the trees moved to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes. "A journey?" Midnight's deep voice rumbled before he moved out of the shadows and came out into the sunlight. "Come on, Mi!" I heard Calithilneth shout from above me. Looking up, I saw my friends on their dragons as they waved their hands impatiently. I looked back down and rolled my eyes before climbing onto Midnight and taking off into the air. "What about food?" Calemirneth asked as we circled over the kingdom twice with me in the front before flying away to right and heading to Rivendell. "The palace cooks gave me several bags and baskets." my other friend, Ordes, answered. I looked back to see that she wasn't lying. Her dragon, Daenir*, had several bags and baskets strapped to him. I nodded and turned back around as Midnight* flapped powerfully and shot us farther ahead through the air. Far behind us, I could the girls yelp as their dragons flapped their wings and shot them forward.

*Time Skip (2 hours)*

We arrived at Rivendell and were greeted by Lord Elrond himself. Midnight landed several feet away from the elf lord and the others landed behind us. I climbed off of Midnight and bowed respectfully to the elf lord before asking "You requested our presence for a meeting, Lord Elrond?" "Yes, Princess Miluines." Lord Elrond answered as he stared at the dragons. "Do not worry, milord. The dragons will not harm anyone unless I give the order to do so." I reassured him. Lord Elrond nodded before gesturing for us to follow him. The dragons, my friends, and I looked at one another before I used my magic to shrink the dragons. Midnight flew up to my shoulder and made himself comfortable before I followed Lord Elrond inside his castle. Behind me, I heard Ordes cast a spell to shrink the bags and baskets to fit inside one giant bag and the others following us. Lord Elrond took us into a large room and said "The meeting will not begin for another couple of hours. If you wish, you may stay in this room for the time being or you may go exploring. However, please do not terrorize my people." I nodded and Lord Elrond left. Turning around, I simply said "I don't know about you lot, but I'm changing." I grabbed one of my dresses out from my bag and dashed into the bathroom to change. Inside the bathroom, I stripped out of my clothes and put on the dress. The dress was a light purple color with small beads sewn here and there and it fit me perfectly. To people, it was a dress, but it was also a weapon. You see, the side of the sleeves are like a sword and are able to cut through anything. If anybody decided to do anything with me, one swing of the arm and that person would be killed.

I left the bathroom to see my friends sitting in a circle on the floor with the dragons sleeping on the bed. "What are you all doing?" I asked, amusement clear in my voice. "_We're dying of__boredom_." Ordes answered, dramatically. I blinked before asking "Who wants to go explore?" "YES!" my friends all exclaimed as they jumped to their feet. But before we could do anything, a knock came from the door. "Come in." I called and a young boy came in. "Excuse me, but the meeting is about to being. Lord Elrond sent me to bring you all to the meeting." the boy said. "Lead us, young one." I said. The ears of our dragons perked up and they appeared on our shoulders. Then, my friends and I followed the young boy to the meeting.

*Caras = A kingdom that no one, but Lord Elrond, knows about and can only be reached by creatures and its citizens. It can't be seen by people unless the King or another member of the royal family wills it so. It is one of the most ancient Kingdoms and one of the most powerful. The citizens of Caras are a special race of Elves that are able to move faster, hear better, use magic to attack/defend themselves from enemies or do whatever they want, and are at peace with dragons and other creatures of Middle-Earth. Dragons are allowed to live in Caras and most of them are used as bodyguards and a ways of journeying by the royal family and the citizens and so are other creatures. Caras has been watched over and protected by the royal family and only the members of the royal family will be able to take over the Kingdom.

*Midnight = A very, very, dark scaled dragon with dark blue eyes, who is able to blend in with shadows and the night sky. He is similar to Toothless from "How to Train Your Dragon", but his fire is reddish-purple. One shot of his fire can destroy through anything, even the strongest of metals and armor. No one knows where he came from, how he came to be, or what his race of dragons is called. He is protective of Miluines and will do anything to make sure that she is protected and safe, even if it means dying. He is very kind to those he knows, but it takes about 2-6 hours for him to get used to strangers.

*Daenir = A blood-red scaled dragon with dark green eyes and is the dragon of Ordes. His fire is a dark orange and can destroy a large town with a single shot. Like Midnight, no one knows where he came from, how he came to be, or what his race of dragons is called. He is protective of anyone who is close to Ordes and Ordes herself. He has a cold facade, but is very nice once someone gets to know him.


	2. Characters

A/N: This is not a chapter, but a list of my OCs and how they look.

1) Midnight: As a human, he looks like a very pale-skinned teenage human boy with shaggy black hair that stops at the nape of his neck and crystal blue eyes. His clothes consist of his usual attire of a black tunic, black leggings, and a pair of black leather boots. In his human form, he is unable to use his dragon fire, but he is able to use all sorts of weapons. Even with his eyes closed, he is able to throw knives and daggers with extreme accuracy. He is like an older sibling to Miluines, a son to King Arodon, and a brother to Estelion, who is the godchild of Miluines. Also, he is the protector of Miluines and Estelion. Anyone who insults Miluines or scares Estelion will face his wrath.

2) Miluines: The only daughter of King Arodon, the future ruler of Caras, and the godmother of Estelion. She is only a couple of inches shorter than Legolas and has waist-length pale blonde hair with emerald green eyes and milky white skin. She, also, has a slender figure like her friends. She is able to do magic and her magic abilities are far more powerful than Gandalf's and Saruman's. Besides her magic, she can also see into the future and her singing has calming and healing abilities no matter what it is she sings. She is very kindhearted, sweet, and motherly. However, she has a dangerous side that comes out when she's annoyed/angered or when someone close to her is in danger. Her dangerous side is even worse if it has something to do with her godchild, Estelion. Despite her rank as a princess, she was trained to use anything from a pebble to a piece of paper as a weapon.

3) Estelion: Estelion was the child of Arveldis and Thanion, who were both very good friends of Miluines. However, Estelion's parents were killed by orcs when the three were on a camping trip to a nearby forest. As a result, Estelion was left in the care of his godmother, Miluines, since he was 3. He is 3'6" and has slightly tanned skin with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. He is very shy, quiet, and timid around strangers, but once he gets to know someone, he is very sweet. Because of what happened to his parents, he suffers from nightmares and night terrors of the sight of his dead parents. Due to these nightmares, he refuses to talk to others and is always clinging onto his godmother. Since he refuses to talk in Elvish or in the Old Tongue, Miluines has to talk to him in Korean, Italian, and French. Currently, he is 7-years-old. Because of his young age, he is protected by Miluines and Midnight.

4) Arodon: King Arodon is the current ruler of Caras. He is 5'10" and has a slight tan with light blonde hair with dark blue eyes. His only heir is his daughter, Miluines. His wife has been dead for about four centuries. He is very kindhearted, but he can be stern when he needs to be. Like his daughter, his magic is very powerful.

5) Calemirneth: Calemirneth is one of Milunines' best friends. She is half-elven and half-human. She is 5'5" and has dark black hair that stops mid-back, chocolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She is very sweet-natured, but she has a very bad temper towards egotistical/rude/snobbish people (A/N: Let's be honest, we all hate them, don't we? Well, I do.) Her mother was an elf, but her father was a human. They both died when she was 17 and King Arodon took her in. Ever since, she has been raised by him and she was able to grow up along with Miluines. She can use almost any kind of weapon, except a bow and arrows.

6) Calithilneth: Calithilneth is the daughter of King Arodon's advisor. Unlike her friends, she is a human. She is 5'6" and has light brown hair that is always in a bun, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She is very sweet and kind, but she is cruel at times. She is able to use swords and other weapons.

7) Aeglosdes/Celeblasdes: Aeglosdes and Celeblasdes are twin sisters, whose parents died in a fire. Unlike their friends, they are hobbits. The two are identical in everything, including personality. They are both tanned, have waist-length black hair, have icy blue eyes, and both stand at 5'5". They are very protective of each other and are able to use all sorts of weapons.

8) Ordes: Ordes is a red-headed teenage human girl, who was raised by an elven couple. Around strangers, she has a very icy and cold facade. But around her friends, she is a very kind girl. She has a pale complexion, dark green eyes, and is 5'6". She is also the rider of the dragon, Daenir. She has a weakness for small and cute things.

9) Daenir: Daenir looks like Midnight as a human, except his hair is reddish-gold that stops at his neck, his eyes are golden yellow that stops at the nape of his neck, and all his clothes are a bright blood-red color. His personality is a lot similar to Ordes'.

10) Amlugnir: Amlugnir is the dragon of Calemirneth. He has a very cold personality around people, except for those he knows and trusts. He is a golden-scaled dragon with black eyes. In his human form, he and the other dragons look similar to Midnight, except their clothes, eyes, hair, and personalities are different. When he is a human, Amlugnir's clothes are golden yellow, his eyes are black, his hair is golden yellow that's always in a pony-tail, and his personality is similar to Calemirneth's.

11) Berendir/Candir: Berendir and Candir are the dragons of the twin sisters, Aeglosdes and Celeblasdes. Like their riders, they are twin dragons. Both dragons are dark green-scaled with bright orange eyes. In their human forms, they have their bright orange eyes, dark brown hair that stops at their shoulders, and their clothes are dark green.

12) Arodir: Arodir is the dragon of Calithilneth. He is a silvery-scaled dragon with cold purple eyes. In his human form, he has long silvery blonde hair that stops mid-back, his eyes are a light purple color, and his clothes are the same silvery color as his scales. His personality is similar to his rider's.


	3. Thank You Everybody

Hi Everybody! I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for your support and love that let me write the stories ans latest chapters. I really didn't expect so many of you to like them and all, but I was and still am really touched that this happened. I hope you all will continue to like and enjoy the future chapters to come! And I promise to have a special chapter for all my stories tomorrow. Thank you everybody and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

(Yea, I was crying earlier for no reason...don't ask cause I don't know the answer why)


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the promised chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 2: The Meeting

(Miluines' POV)

My friends and I were following the young boy when I suddenly felt a warmth engulf me. Immediately, I knew who it was and what was happening - my godchild was coming to me by magic. Before I could say anything, there was a bright flash of light and my crying godchild sat before me on the floor. Estelion's crying must've been heard by my friends and the boy because they stopped where they were and turned around with wide eyes to stare at Estelion. I smiled softly before kneeling down and lifting my godson up. Estelion's crying stopped for a minute as he opened his eyes to see who it was that had lifted him up. Then realizing it was me, he smiled and buried his face in my neck. "Excuse me, young elf, but I thought we needed to go to the meeting?" I reminded the boy. The boy blushed and nodded before continuing to lead us. Along the way, I asked Estelion "Lo si esegue lontano da casa?" Estelion nodded to confirm my suspicions, but I could only sigh. "You know you shouldn't run away like that." I reprimanded him lightly as the young boy led my friends and I to Lord Elrond's Chambers. A few steps later, our dragons turned into their human forms. Why? I do not know nor do I want to know.

Once we arrived, the young boy opened the doors for us all then left. Seeing as there was no one else there, I found a random seat and sat there with Estelion in my lap while my friends sat on the ground with Midnight standing behind me. "Mama, che cosa ci facciamo qui?" Estelion asked me, his eyes full of curiosity. "Un incontro." I answered just as the doors opened and people filled into the room. Amongst them all, I could see a few hobbits, dwarves, elves, and men. Strangely enough, the other people in the room besides the dragons, my friends, Estelion, and I were all males. Where are all the females? Apparently, Ordes must've had the same question in her mind because she looked up at me and asked the question. I could only shrug before stroking my godson's back as he felt the stares of the strangers on us. "What are women and a child doing in this meeting?" one of the men asked, haughtily. I eyed him cautiously before looking over to Aeglosdes and deciding that it would be best to get the two together. "Do you have a problem against us here?" Aeglosdes snarled from where she sat. Estelion and I rolled our eyes as Aeglosdes stood up. Before she could do anything, Lord Elrond came into the room and the meeting began.

But of course, the man didn't drop the subject. At once, he turned to Lord Elrond and demanded to know why there were women and a child at such an important meeting. As Estelion watched the upcoming argument between Aeglosdes and the man, my eyes swept over the room and I could see some of the strangers squirm uncomfortably at my look. But what I didn't expect was to catch the eye of one of the elves. I winked at him before smirking and turning back to watch the argument between Aeglosdes and the man. Celeblasdes was trying to calm her sister down, but I decided that enough was enough. "Aeglosdes, that is enough." I ordered and she stopped immediately. Lord Elrond seemed relieved that he didn't have to stop the fight and he should be because all females from Caras are known to have very long grudges and we didn't need this to happen now. "Why are you all here?" the man continued to demand. I flexed my right hand dangerously and answered "We are here to help." Then before he could say another word, Midnight spoke "If you want to live, you might not want to anger any of these females." The man bristled and was about to shout when another man grabbed his arm and quietly spoke "Boromir, that is enough." Boromir glared at me before sitting down in his seat and allowing the meeting to finally begin.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends from old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, to this one doom." Lord Elrond spoke before turning to one of the Hobbits and requesting "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Sauron's Ring? Curiosity filled my being as I watched the Hobbit named Frodo bring the Ring to the marble stand in the room. Out of nowhere, Boromir stood up and declared confidently "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." I blinked and exchanged looks of amusement with my friends before my friends and I burst into laughter. Everyone stared at us incredulously as I muffled my giggles into my right hand and I could see the elf, whose eye I caught, stare at me in amazement. Soon, I finished my laughter with my friends and Ordes asked with her amusement clear in her voice "How will you be able to wield the Ring when none of us can, dear Boromir?" "What Ordes says is true. The Ring answers only to Sauron and no one else. It has no other master." I said as Estelion shifted in my lap to face the strangers.

Immediately, everyone's eyes turned to stare at him as Boromir growled "What would a mere girl like you know?" "Egotistical man." I muttered as my friends erupted into laughter again and the elf smirked. "What did you call me?" Boromir shouted. My eyes narrowed into slits. I have had enough. I murmured a silencing spell and cast it at Boromir and watched with satisfaction as the man spoke with no words coming out. His eyes widened in alarm before he tried to lunge at me. I sighed and casted another spell that would bind him to his seat for the rest of the meeting. "We all know about the other Rings, how they were created, who they were given to, and how the one Ring came to be." Calemirneth smiled as she said the words. Then, my friends turned to look at me, even Estelion. I blinked and sighed before telling the tale.

"Everything began with the forging of the great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine, Nine Rings were gifted to the race of Man, who, above all else, desired power. For within these Rings bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord, Sauron, forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all. And in the darkness binds them. One-by-one the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the One Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near! But, the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron, the enemy of the free people of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had the chance to destroy it forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power had a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend and legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out all of knowledge." I finished as Estelion slept peacefully against my body.

Everyone began to murmur and whisper to each other after I finished. but I merely summoned a cloak and draped it over Estelion as my friends murmured about what would happen next. Then, Lord Elrond said something about only the fires of Mount Doom could destroy the Ring after a Dwarf named Gimli tried to destroy the Ring. At once, everyone burst into a loud argument. I looked down at my lap and let out a breath when my godson continued to sleep peacefully despite the noise, then I looked up and saw Frodo trying to speak. Narrowing my eyes, I commanded "Quiet." Everyone quieted down immediately. I turned to look at Frodo and gently smiled before speaking "Speak what it is you want, young one." Frodo nodded his thanks at me before speaking "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." After he spoke, Gandalf clapped a hand on Frodo's shoulder before telling us that he would go with him on this journey. I gulped as my friends and their dragons looked at me. "Fine. We will go with them." I said after a few moments of their staring. Aeglosdes and Celeblasdes cheered before declaring it out loud. 'Please don't let me regret this.' I prayed silently to the Valar as Estelion woke up.


	5. Question

Hi guys! This isn't really a chapter, but I have a teeny tiny question to ask.

Should I continue or no? Cause I don't think you guys enjoy the story that much...

Well, let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	6. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, you guys convinced me. I give up this fight. You all win. Happy?

Chapter 3: Start the Journey!

(Miluines' POV)

Everyone in the meeting would think that Boromir shouldn't argue with my decision, wouldn't they? Like that happened. Right now, I am making sure that I have everything needed for the journey as I remembered the fight between Des* and Borormir. It was not pretty. At all.

*Flashback*

After Des told Lord Elrond about us joining the journey, Boromir had had enough and shouted angrily "OF COURSE YOU CANNOT COME ON THIS JOURNEY!" Des glared at the human as the rest of my friends and I sighed. Why in the world would he decide to fight with Des? If it was with my other friends, I wouldn't care. But Des is the most bloodthirsty one of us all.

"WHAT? JUST BECAUSE WE ARE FEMALE, YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER US ABOUT?!" -

"WOMEN SHOULD STAY AT THE HOUSE!"

"YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE PAIN IN MY A-" I cut Des off with a glare as I hissed "Cure around Estelion and I will rip your head off myself."

"YOU ARE A WOMAN AND YOU ARE SCARED OF ANOTHER WOMAN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY SHOULD I TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU?!"

"STUBBORN MORTAL MAN!"

"IDIOTIC WOMAN!"

"STUPID MAN!"

"FOOLISH WOMAN!"

"I DARE YOU TO STOP ME!"

"GLADLY!"

"As much as this fight amuses me, when are you two confessing your undying love to one another?" I cut in just as Des opened her mouth to shout. Human and elf turned to stare at me in shock as their jaws dropped. I arched an eyebrow in amusement as the two began to stutter out their words about why I was wrong. Cele and Ordes rolled their eyes as I followed my friends out the room just as Lord Elrond said something about a Fellowship of the Ring. Peering curiously over my shoulder, Estelion gave them all a beaming sunny smile as he waved his hand goodbye.

"Damn brat." I heard someone mutter. Estelion blinked as his eyes filled up with tears. Uh-oh. I lowered Estelion onto the floor as I covered my ears and walked a few feet away from him as did my friends. Estelion drew in a deep breath then let out a very high-pitched scream/wail. Everyone in Lord Elrond's chambers clutched their ears as the sound hurt their ears. I may be Estelion's godmother, but I am not used to this. Estelion was never treated this way back at Caras, so this was a bit suprising. Midnight and the rest of the dragons took one look at me, shifted back into their dragon forms, and flew away to save their hearing. I slowly uncovered my ears and walked back over to Estelion. To my surprise, Estelion had used his magic to create a protective bubble around him and refused to let me in. I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I undid his spell and picked him up from the floor. Immediately, his wail/scream stopped as he buried his face into my chest and cried.

Rocking him slowly, I cooed some comforting words and phrases into his ear as his little body wracked with the force of his sobs. I shot Boromir a glare as I walked back to the room Lord Elrond gave my friends and I with my friends following me.\

*Flashback End*

I finished checking and Estelion tilted his head curiously to the side as we both heard fighting sounds. Please, Valar, don't let it be Des and Boromir! I sighed as I shrunk all the items and placed them inside a pouch that I conjured up. Then, holding Estelion's hand, we both made our way outside. Only to see Des and Boromir fighting with their weapons. My friends were standing on the side with the rest of our companions watching. As Des tried to jab Boromir, Boromir's sword came flying towards Estelion. Within moments, I had pulled Estelion up from the ground and was holding him against my body as I shot the sword away with a spell. This fighting nonsense has gone on far enough was what I decided as I placed Estelion on the ground and pulled Des off of Boromir after she lunged at him. Using my free hand, I grabbed the back of his neck and turned the two to face me.

"Just because you two have feelings for each other does not mean you need to kill innocent children and people." I growled. Boromir sputtered indignantly but quieted when he saw my deathly glare. Des remained quiet with her face impassive, but I could sense her fear rolling off her. Then, I released them both. Turning around, I saw Midnight and the rest of the dragons flying back in the sky. Landing before me, they all shifted back just as the rest of the Fellowship drew their weapons. "Do not worry, companions. Our dragons will not harm anyone." I murmured. Midnight looked at them and nodded before sweeping his gaze over them, his eyes cold and emotionless. "Let us begin the journey already!" Cathilneth whined. "We might as well begin." the others agreed. I looked at Aragorn, who nodded. "What about food?" one of the hobbits asked. "I have food." I answered as I conjured up a plate of food for the hobbits. "Wow, this is amazing." Frodo murmured. "Eat up, young ones. The plates refill themselves after all the food is gone." I said with a smile. The hobbits looked up and thanked me before eating their food. "What about us?!" Berendir cried out as he watched the hobbits eat with his brother. "You all just ate not too long ago." I replied.

"But -"

"No."

"But -"

"No."

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it's not fair!"

"Deal with it."

"It's not fair!"

"You'll live to see another day, won't you?"

"THIS IS HARDLY FAIR!"

"I will shove worms down your throat if you dare utter another word about this not being fair."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

With that, Estelion lept onto Midnight's shoulder and made himself comfortable as Midnight arched an eyebrow at me. I merely shrugged and grinned as I chuckled before saying "He always gets what he wants." Midnight huffed at me before lifting his left arm up and wrapped it around Estelion's legs to make sure that he wouldn't fall off. My friends chuckled as we let out a chorus of Aww's. Midnight glared at me and I simply smiled sweetly. "Can we start the journey after we're done eating?" Frodo asked me, shyly. I blinked and nodded then sat down on the ground as my friends looked at one another then back at me. "What?" I asked, confused. They all grinned before lunging at me. "No!" I cried out as I lept up and ran away from them. "But Prin-" I cut Ordes off as I threw a rock at her head after I stopped running. "Ow!" I heard Boromir shout. I looked over at him to see him clutching his head. "You are horrible." I heard him mutter. Curious as to what happened, I went over and asked the elf I saw at the meeting. "Boromir thought it would be fun to pinch your friend and in turn, your friend threw a boulder at his head." the elf answered. I nodded in understanding as Boromir glared at Des. "What is your name?" I asked the elf since I never caught it. The elf gave me a dazzling smile and answered my question with "Legolas, milady." Legolas? As in the Prince of Mirkwood? The one my father had tried to marry me off to a few centuries ago? "I am Miluines. You can call me Mi or Milu if you want." I replied. Hearing Boromir groan in pain, I shot a healing spell at him with my left hand.

"We begin the journey now." Aragorn stated. My friends stopped whatever they were doing and we began our journey to Mount Doom.


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the series, so no suing me. Unless I take your cookies, blame TheDarkLord, he's my big brother! He's responsible for everything!

A/N: From now on, I'm naming the chapters after songs, got it? Okay!

Chapter 3: I Won't Say I'm In Love

(Yes, it's the song from Hercules. No, I don't own it. Yes, there will be people singing it.)

(Legolas' POV)

Lord Elrond requested that we leave at dusk, so we wouldn't be noticed. I, for one, didn't really care. But I was intrigued by Miluines. She was like no ordinary elf. Her eyes were green, not blue like a normal elf's. But other than her eyes, she was completely like us. As of right now, we were currently traveling away from Rivendell to another place after Miluines introduced her friends to Aragorn, the rest of the Fellowship, and I. I was so deep in my thoughts, I nearly didn't notice what one of the boys traveling us called her. "Princess! I'm hungry!" called the boy.

Immediately, Miluines froze and faced him with a deadly glare. Miluines is a princess?! But if she's a princess, why did she not want that to be known? "I've told you to not call me that, Midnight!" Miluines yelled at the boy, who covered his ears. Midnight, the boy, simply uncovered his ears and smirked before saying "I am your elder brother!" Midnight, a boy who was a dragon, was also Mi's older brother?! What?! Mi scoffed and retorted "I said that you seemed like one. I never said you were one." Midnight gasped dramatically and with a hand clutched at his heart, he cried out "Ah! You wound me so, dear sister!" Mi rolled her eyes and simply continued on walking.

Silently, the rest of our companions and I followed her until Ordes started humming a strange tune. In return, the rest of the girls and Miluines started to hum it too, except Aeglosdes. She blushed a bright red color and walked faster. However, her efforts were in vain as her sister started singing. I was truly surprised. Elves have beautiful melodic voices was what I was told when I was young. But as I listened to Celeblasdes sing, I was surprised at how sweet, melodic, and beautiful the sound was.

[Celeblasdes]

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that

[All the girls]

Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Aeglosdes]

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Calemirneth]  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh

[Aeglosdes]

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

[Calithilneth]

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling?  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

[All the girls]

Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad

[Aeglosdes]

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in

[Miluines]  
Check the grin you're in love

[Aeglosdes]

This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Miluines]

Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

[Aeglosdes]  
Ooh At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

The rest of the Fellowship and I, not including the dragon boys, stared in wonder at the girls. Why? Because they sung so beautifully and that while they were singing, they were chasing Aeglosdes by jumping on tree branches to get to one another. How did they managed to do such a thing? Were they that light? I knew better than to ask a girl such a question, but Midnight answered the question for me by giving me a nod of the head. This is truly amazing. But when I thought that this was an easy journey, I was wrong. Why? It is because of the evil smirk on Mi's face that told me she was up to something. But like a curious elfling, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was up to.


End file.
